The Big Husband and His Little Wife
by Pugslover
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciana Vargas have been married for a little while now. Their countries are doing well as is their married life. The two have never been happier! However, at the next World Conference meeting, Feliciana shows up looking a little...green? What's wrong with her? How is the worrywart Ludwig so calm! Got the picture from google cause I can't draw.


This is my first ever Hetalia fanfic! Please bear with me and any and all OOCness you will encounter (mainly Lovina's potty mouth as it will be nonexistent). Welp, all the nations look the same except for the genderbent ones (duh). Those who are genderbent will be slimmer, have a much more womanly look to them and will be slightly shorter than their significant others. They will be keeping any and all hair curls; also, if their hair is short, it will be longer, ranging from mid-back to mid-thigh or so…

Feliciana will have hair that reaches down to her mid-thigh. Feliciana's hair will be put in a loose ponytail where it's tied around the middle of her back and will be put over her left shoulder. Other times, it'll be in a long braid that she'll wrap around her neck loosely so that she can avoid sitting on it.

Lovina's will go to her mid-back. It will either be kept in a messy bun or a low ponytail.

Alice's will be a little bit above her behind and will be in a plain but elegant braid. Occasionally it'll be in a braided bun.

China's (not sure what her human name should be as a female) hair will be the same length, and in her regular ponytail unless I write otherwise.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia.**

Chapter 1: Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Feliciana Vargas. The human name that Northern Italy uses whenever she wants to go out and have a little shopping spree.

Ludwig Beilschmidt. The human name that Germany uses whenever N. Italy drags him out in order to help carry her shopping bags.

Friends? That they are.

Allies? In secret, yes.

Lovers? Of course!

Husband and wife? Since last year!

Of course, both of them are just as energetic as when they first met. Only one problem really stands in their way, and that would be the occasional scolding from Feliciana's older sister.

It really doesn't help that Feliciana's older sister (and second half of her country), Lovina Vargas, is bent on keeping them separated (even though they are legally married). Sure she has her own little spit-fire country to deal with, namely Spain who goes by the human name of Antonio Fernández Carriedo, but she can never relent in her mission to get them to stay apart by at least three miles! The Spaniard can never get enough of her and it seems he has made it his life-long goal/mission to have her marry him and fall for him (which will never happen, BAKA!).

All in all, the countries are doing well. America still acts as a hero and he still annoys his lover, England, who refuses to let him best her. Prussia is, as always, loving his little quiet Canadian as much as possible, always making sure to let her know that he can see her. Russia is learning to quiet down on his overly loving ways, trying to not creep out his beautiful China. China is cooking, always making sure that her soon to be husband never goes hungry and that he is always eating well-balanced meals. Turkey is trying to be more calm and quiet, knowing that Greece tends to be a little jumpy whenever she's about to fall asleep (as weird as it sounds). Hungary is taking good care of the weaker Austria, even though he should be more stable after all these centuries (who makes a lady do all the heavy lifting work?!). Switzerland is still doting on his little sister Lichtenstein. And of course, France gives love advice to all of them.

Yep, it's never been better for all the countries. Well…all except Northern Italy and Germany. Even though they both still act energetic enough so as to not alert the other nations, if one were to look closely, they'd see that Italy was becoming even more lethargic than when she'd been working, and Germany was worrying himself silly since he couldn't figure out what was causing his little wife's constant tiredness. Every other nation found out she wasn't feeling well at the previous World Conference meeting when…

"Veh~! I'm so glad it's finally over! Who wants to go for pasta~?" Feliciana (Vargas) Beilschmidt asked in an overly cheerful voice.

"Stupid sorellina! Your loud voice is giving your sorellona a headache! Not to mention tomato head over here isn't helping!" Lovina Vargas shouted at her sister.

Since the meeting had just ended, all the countries were still present so individuals asked their significant others if they wanted to do something similar.

"Ne, Alice~! Want to go for some hamburgers?!" Alfred (a.k.a. America) asked England.

"EH?! We've only been having hamburgers! I'm sick of them! And half of the time they aren't even made from real beef! I'd rather have tea and some toast! Your nagging is making my stomach hurt…" Alice replied to her over-active boyfriend of half a century.

"Eh? But that's boring…and hamburgers are delicious!" Alfred argued.

"Feliciana, would you mind us tagging along? I haven't had the pleasure of dining in your country in quite a while, so it would be a nice change of pace, if you don't mind…" Alice asked.

"Hm? Veh! I wouldn't mind! What about you, mio caro?" Felicana asked her husband.

"I would be okay with that," was his ever patient reply.

"That's what Luddy says, Alice-chan~! You and Freddy can come along!" exclaimed the hyper Italian nation happily.

"Thank you very much! Well, Alfred, that is what we're doing. Now come along and don't slouch!"

"Fine, Alice. Whatever makes you happy," America said in a happy tone.

"But meine kleine Frau, are you sure you're feeling up to it?" the giant man asked Northern Italy in a quiet tone so as not to arouse suspicion.

"I think I can make it through one meal, Luddy. Besides, it's pasta so I should be fine!" Feliciana comforted her worry-wart of a husband.

Of course, Lovina and Antonio tagged along, making it a group of six couples (two official couples, one of which is married while the other is on the way to getting married, and an unofficial couple). Having the common sense to not create a problem in a public setting, Lovina grudgingly let the happy lovebirds sit next to each other while she sat on her sister's other side, making sure to look out for anything that could let her beat up Germany.

After having ordered their meals and munching on some complementary bread, their meals finally came. After saying their thanks, they dug in.

England was so happy that she was eating an actual meal with nutritional value for once. America was happy because the girl of his dreams was happy. Spain made sure to give most of his tomatoes to his little Italian. Southern Italy was happy that her sister was happy (and also that the Spaniard was giving away his precious tomatoes, not that she'd ever admit it). Germany was happy that his wife seemed to be feeling better than she had that morning. Italy was happy that she was spending time with her husband, sister and friends.

Of course, eating her favorite pasta gave her mood a huge boost as well. That is, until the smell of it fully hit her.

"Veh~! Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-," she suddenly cut off.

"Idiot, what's wrong? Did you swallow a fly after keeping your mouth open for so long?" her sister teased her till she saw her face.

Now while the Italian flag has green in it, that doesn't mean that the people are supposed to turn green! And, unfortunately, little Feliciana was.

Knowing what was coming and what to do, Ludwig pulled out a barf bag that he had kept in his back pants pocket in case of emergency. Opening it and holding it over his wife's mouth and nose, he waited till she had emptied out her already empty stomach even more.

Getting up and gently making the sick wife get up as well, he ushered her to the ladies bathroom, letting her finish her business in a more private area.

Also getting up to follow them, Lovina was held back by a worried Antonio.

"Mi tomate, let them be. When they come back we'll ask them if everything's ok, alright?" he tried to reason with his worried Italian.

Surprisingly enough, Lovina didn't argue, only raising her hand to get a waiter's attention to get them all doggy bags as they couldn't let their friend/sister be left all alone. After having all their still hot meals put away, they got up, paid and got in Antonio's rented car, heading off to the Beilschmidt/Vargas household to wait for the siblings and husband to join them.

What could possibly be going on with their little friend? The nations couldn't help but worry.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHHH! FINALLY! I'VE FINALLY TRIUMPHED IN WRITING A FANFICTION CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG! DX I WANNA WRITE MY OTHER STORIES SO BADLY! But college is being an energy drainer and other fanfictions are calling out for me to read them! Once again, I remind you that I will never drop any of my stories! Just that they are all on a writer's block train. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this new story of mine! :D <strong>Please review<strong> and tell me what you thought of it! Good, bad? Hopefully good…I will not promise regular updates or long chapters, though I do like long chapters as compared to short…at least when I write them. I don't think I can write a well-written short chapter. :/ Well, enough of that! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Once again, **please review!**


End file.
